A wide variety of intracorporal medical devices have been developed for medical use, for example, intravascular use. Some of these devices include guidewires and other such devices that have certain actuating and/or bending characteristics. Of the known intracorporal medical devices, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative designs and methods of making and using medical devices with desirable actuating and/or bending characteristics.